her heart
by minny92
Summary: edward and bella's daughter belinda has runaway. back to forks WA. but she's not the same sweet girl who left. now she is being persued by the volturi. jacob imprints on her and her new vampire friend might be more then a friend. better summary inside.
1. back to the begining

Summary: belinda is edward and bella's daughter. she has runaway from her family and is now back in forks. her old home. back to jacob whom she hates and her grandfather. but she is not alone. her new vampire friend follows her. but what happens when he could be more then a friend? and why does hating jacob seem wrong? but most of all what are the volturi planing for the possibly most powerful vampire?

"I'm free!"

Yup that's me the 16 year old runaway with brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes in a stolen car. Now you may ask 'what the hell is this girl's problem' and I will tell you exactly what the hell my problem is…..

**Flash back**

"_What are you doing here?" I stared into the faces of my family_

_My mother Isabella Cullen whom was in my fathers arms. My father Edward Cullen who was smiling at me. My aunt Alice who was packing my cloths. My aunt Rosalie who was smacking my uncle Emmet because he was snickering at my shocked face. My uncle Jasper who gave up trying to calm me down. And my grand parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen who were packing the contents in my desk._

"_We would like for you to come to Paris and be closer to us. Japan is just so far away" my father said calmly_

"_Ohhh so YOU guys think it would be better for ME?" I said with heavy sarcasm "well I think YOU should have confronted to me first about this decision. Don't YOU think that would have been better?"_

_My mother walked over to me and embraced me I admit It felt nice I didn't get these often but she pulled back_

"_Sweetie what have you done to your hair?" she picked up a strand of my now blonde highlights_

"_I was being a teenager" I said simply and got up from my bed. Oh did I have a plan_

**End flashback**

So I, Belinda Nicole Cullen, have outsmarted my vampire family. I am so good! It was not all that hard because for some odd reasons my fathers and my aunt's powers don't work on me. So while they were boarding a plane to Paris I went to get bagel. And would you look at that? I got on the wrong plane. Shoot. Actually I took 3 wrong planes and was now in Washington. And with my crazy luck a woman had given me her keys thinking I was a valet. So now I am driving into forks. The only place they wouldn't come looking for me. Why? Because the person I hate most lives near here. Jacob black

I pulled up to a drug store as soon as I got into the small town.

"Welcome" I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and bluish eyes smiling at me he seemed nice so I walked over to him

"Hey, you know if chief swan is on duty?"

The boy shrugged "no clue you could go by the station an check"

I nodded

"So what's your name? You must be new because I haven't seen you around here before"

I looked at him he was no all that bad

"Belinda and yours?"

He smirked "Trey Newton"

"Well trey I will see you around" I said walking out the door but as I pushed it open I felt it hit something but I fell back and hit the floor with a hard thud. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled when I saw feet standing behind the door. The person chuckled

"Yeah because I love having people slam doors on me"

I looked up at him and saw he was deathly pale. He had the same topaz eye as my family but his hair was a golden color

"You must be little Belinda am I right?" he asked when I stayed quiet "don't be so scared I have strict orders to take care of you"

This confused the hell out of me "what?"

He smirked "you grandfather. I own him a favor and he asked me to track you and keep you safe. Don't worry only he know about it and he is keeping his mind off it so you father does not find out" he bent down and lifted me up by my arms "he said you needed time to think and he will be awaiting you return"

I couldn't help but smile Carlisle knew me all to well

"So? Where we heading off to?" he asked that's when I figured out I had a stranger following me!

"I'm going to my grandfather's house! There is no WE" I said poking his chest he grabbed my wrist

"Oh yes there is a we if you don't want me dragging your ass to Paris. Now that would be what I would prefer because as soon as you set foot in Paris my job is done"

He was not trying to be scary but he did scare me a little but that passed over me as soon as it came. I scoffed and turned my head away

"Oh yeah? What do you expect me to tell my grandfather when he asks why I brought a boy with me to visit him?"

"oh I am far from a boy Belinda" he said with a smile

"PERVERT!" I yelled an smacked him the boy burst out laughing but put an arm around me

"Well I guess you are going to tell him I am your new boyfriend" he whispered in my ear

I pushed him away "nope _cousins _don't act this way"

He had a mock hurt on his face and held his heat "I guess I will have a forbidden love with my cousin then" he backed away and smiled

"Shut up now tell me your name" I said in a demanding voice

"Dante" he answered pulling in a strand of my shorter layers of my shoulder length hair

"Fine Dante your parents are Emmet and Rosalie since she has blonde hair" I said pulling away from him and walking to the car

I herd him chuckle and he was in he car before I opened the door and what would any person or vampire do when you wanted to have fun? Yup, he locked me out of the car! I reached into my pocket to pull out my keys but it was empty. I herd his roar of a laugh and looked to see him holding the keys in his hand

"Dante!" I yelled banging on the window!

I pulled up to my grandfather's house. When we stopped by his station they told us that he had the day off today so I drove to the house.

Now me and Dante were walking up the stairs to his place but donate put a hand in front of me to stop me

"What now?" I was getting annoyed

"I can smell it. Those damn mutts have been here" he seemed to growl

"What are you talking about?" but he never answered me the door swung open to reveal a very angry Sam uley. I remember him from the days I used to spend up in La Push. He didn't seem to notice me though.

"What business do you have here?" he demanded

This pissed me off and I ducked under Dante's arm I didn't move any further because Dante had a hand on my elbow

"My business is none of your concern Sam"

He looked startled "lin?"

This got me mad "my name is Belinda not 'lin' now if you don't mind me and my cousin have come to see MY grandfather not to be held back by some giant"

Dante chuckled behind me. Sam seemed sad? I couldn't tell then he looked between me and Dante then to where he held my elbow

"I understand. I have business elsewhere as well" he walked passed me and down the driveway to a pickup truck and drove away I walked into the house and signaled Dante to follow me

There he was my grandfather sitting on the couch watching TV

"hey old man" I said softly

He looked up at me ten smiled "hey kiddo!" he stood up and gave me a huge hug. I felt so warm. My gramps! I missed him so much

"How have you been?" Charlie shrugged

"I have been ok not much to do but give speeding ticket in this town" he said

"No kidding" Dante said behind me I elbowed him but there was no pint it hurt me more then it tickled him

"Who's this?" Charlie asked

"This is my cousin Dante, Rosalie and Emmet's son"

Dante reached out his hand and Charlie took it and smiled

"So what have I done to earn a visit? You didn't say you were coming by last time you called" Charlie went to the kitchen and I noticed hat he had spaghetti and meatballs on the table. A huge bowl of it?

"Yeah well I was tired of the whole boarding school thing so mom said I can come back home. But with my cousin of course" I was proud of my lie I had just come up with

"So how long do you plan on staying?"

Umm? Umm? Damit think

"Until our parents come to get us but that won't be for a while they are all busy with business" Dante said

I looked at him smiling 'this guy just saved my ass' I thought

"Yeah you know how busy mom and dad were back then? Well it's worse now they might not even have time to call like before" I said shrugging my shoulders

Charlie smiled "ok then your old room is still yours but your going to share with tat cousin of yours my rooms too small. You don't mind do you?"

"No"

"No"

Me and donate answered at the same time but he seemed a little to eager to the idea

I walked into my old room and smiled everything was still the same. Her pink walls hat she had painted with _him_ her full sized bed

"One bed?" Dante asked he seemed to be amused by this

"Yes to bad the floor is not all that comfortable" I said setting my bag on my bed

Dante chuckled and leaned against the wall

"So you have been here before?" he asked I nodded

"Yup I lived here until I was 10 when my family came and took me"

"Why?"

"Because my mother had just been turned into a vampire since she gave birth t me human and they thought it was safer to keep me away until she became immune to the smell of my blood"

He nodded

"But won't they know you have come here?"

I shook my head "nah they think this would be the last place I would come because the person I hate the most lives near here"

Now Dante was curious

"The person you hate the most?"

I smiled yeah. He was like my big brother you could say but before I left I went to say bye to him and he yelled at me. Then after I moved he never tried to contact me no letters no calls. so now I have come to hate him."

Dante smiled "it sound more like you are hurt"

I nodded "it's because I am. He hurt me to the point that I hate him" I said smiling

"And his name?"

"Jacob Black"

Dante walked over to my bags "let's go out" he said

I smirked "are you going to take me against my will?"

He nodded "hell yeah I am"

"Fine but let me unpack first"

I didn't expect what happened next he disappeared and so did my bag I her a slam every second the he was at the door

"Done now let's go"

I smiled and followed him down the stairs

"Hey old man I'm heading out to check out the town I will be back in a few hours" I said as I passed the living room

"Are you sure lin?" I flinched at that name _he_ gave me

"Yeah Charlie is there a problem?"

He popped his head out from the room "well Jacob, Sam, and a few people are coming for dinner"

I froze Jacob was coming here?

"I will try to come back before they leave" I said turning away

"Oh well they should be here any minute now that's why Sam came to see if dinner was ready"

I froze

"Kay well see you in a few!" I yelled and ran out the door I dint care if Dante was next to me or not I had to get out of there before Jacob came!

Someone grabbed my hand before I could get into the car I looked up at Dante tears threatening to spill from my eyes

"I have to keep you safe so I'm driving"

I nodded and ran to the passengers side the car started pulling out of the drive way before I could close my door as Dante pulled back it closed on my ankle

"OW!" I screamed and gripped my ankle no doubt it was broken! Shit!

Dante stopped the car and looked at me

"Sorry! You ok?"

I cried the pain was unbearable

"Just go" I said and closed the door properly

He turned to the road and started to put the car in drive

"Hey um bell?" I looked at him shocked that he called me bell

"This guy Jacob does he own a rabbit?"

I shrugged "yeah why?"

He sighed "there he is"

I looked up the street to see a few cars parked and people getting out

"Shit" I mumbled and moved my leg the pain came back 10-fold and I screamed out! It hurt so much

"I'm getting you out of here!" donate said and started driving in their direction

I kept my head down as we passed then tears from my pain slid down my face I needed to leave now………

BANG!

I looked to see three people standing in front of the car holding it in place then my door ripped open

"Are you ok?" a voice asked I looked up shocked. There he was.

There was Jacob


	2. her hate his pain and a pervert?

**Ok soooooo the second chapter that was up here was for my ouran high second generation story. This is the real second chapter. Tee hee I hope you like it. And that you ****jacob.blac****k for pointing that out for me also thank you for the review. Londa, Jacob does not hate her it is the other way around but I will get into that more in this chapter Kay? Keep reviewing!  
**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

__

I looked up the street to see a few cars parked and people getting out

"Shit" I mumbled and moved my leg the pain came back 10-fold and I screamed out! It hurt so much

"I'm getting you out of here!" donate said and started driving in their direction

I kept my head down as we passed them tears from my pain slid down my face I needed to leave now………

BANG!

I looked to see three people standing in front of the car holding it in place then my door ripped open

"Are you ok?" a voice asked I looked up shocked. There he was.

There was Jacob

I stared at him. He had not aged a day in my eyes. Then I looked to the front of the car Quil, Embry, and Paul were holding it. WAIT? THEIR HOLDING THE CAR?

"you ok lin?" I looked over to see Leah she looked concerned. Seth stood next to her and Sam was behind Jacob. Jared was by Dante's door growling at him?

"lin?" I turned back to Jacob who was beginning to lean into the car

"Dante!" I whimpered and pressed my back against him Jacob froze and I could feel the new tension in the air.

"what the hell?" Seth's voice broke the silence

"go away" I whispered

"what?" Jacob looked like he was in a crushing pain but it didn't faze me. He needed to know what pain felt like damit!

"I said go away" I could here the venom in my voice

"stop acting childish and get the hell away from that guy" he yelled and grabbed my arm yanking me out of the car. I screamed in pain, the mix of pain from my ankle and my arm where he held was to mush to bear. I _am _human after all.

"JACOB!" Leah yelled out angry "your hurting her damit!"

Jacob loosened his grip on me that's when I pulled my arm away from him. I stumbled but gained my composure

"go away Jacob Black I don't wish to see you ever again. And during my stay here I would appreciate if you kept your distance from me" I hissed

All eyes were on me

"lin?" Quil asked

"BELINDA! MY NAME IS BELINDA NOT LIN! BE-LIN-DA!" I yelled back at him my leg was killing me. You know when your in the movie theater and that jerk in the front seat didn't have their cell on silent? And then it ruins the whole mood you were in while watching it? Well I was the jerk then because my cell started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was my mother. I couldn't help but wince. I knew she was panicked about my safety but I couldn't speak to her.

"ok can all of you stay quiet for a second?" I threw the cell at Dante "answer that and tell her I'm not speaking to any of them"

He flipped it open with a grin. I couldn't help but snicker at my actions either. I looked at the shocked faces of everyone. They must not have expected this from me. HA! all well.

"yes?… no she is here…she does not wish to speak with you….donate….ummm? Wait" he looked at me " she says that if you don't get on the phone she will throw out the jewelry that you left in your other bag" I limped over an snatched the cell

"you will do no such thing mother!"

"I got you on the phone didn't I?" I could here the smile in her voice

"where are you sweetie and who is that boy?"

"again I am far from a boy" Dante said I smacked him and smiled

"I'm not telling you where I am. You will just have to deal with that. And donate? He is my secret lover from Japan! Me and him have run away to prove our love to one another!" I said with a smile Dante was snickering but everyone else was shocked an Jacob was shaking in anger. Maybe a little to much. Then I remembered I was in a fight just then and now I was on the phone…I might have a slight case of ADD on my hands. But my dads roar brought me back to the call

"DAMIT BELINDA NICHOLE CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE THIS INSTANT I WILL HAVE DIMITRE HUNT YOU DOWN AND KEEP YOU WITH ARO! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE WANTS YOU TO BECOME ONE OF THE VOLTURI! I WILL LET THEM CHAGE YOU BEFORE YOUR 18 BIRTHDAY DAMIT"

Shock plastered across my face. Such a threat. He knew my fear of becoming one of them. I dreaded my 18th birthday because that's when I would change. That's what Alice said. It was in my blood. But to change me before my time? Was he that serious? I couldn't help but feel hurt. He was trying to use my fear against me

"Edward!" I herd Emmet yell

The line stayed quiet

"Belinda-" he started but cut him off

"cool so that means you don't mind if I get Dante to change me now? that's great! Well see you around! I mean we have eternity now right? We are bound to bump into each other sometime! Thanks dad love you" I hissed the last part

"Belinda sweetie!" I herd my mothers pleading voice but I closed the cell

"so back to the point Jacob leave me alone. Charlie is waiting for you. Dante and me will be back in the morning so you don't have to rush" I spoke fast and jumped into the car slamming the door. Dante was in the drivers seat in a second and was starting the car. I jerked my head sideways at the 3 men in front of the car to move and surprisingly they did. I looked at Jacob threw him a peace sign and we drove off

Actually I was shocked we made it out of there safely. I thought for sure they would have started the arguing again.

"so where to?" Dante asked

I shrugged "jump onto the highway and follow the signs to port angles. We can get a hotel there." I said

My cell started up again and I grimaced as I pulled it out but lightened up when saw it was Carlisle

"yo" I said opening it

"that was unnecessary" he sad softly I sighed

"no I think my actions were justified considering manipulation by a parent is considered verbal abuse. It's a law. I should report it" I said sarcastically

"you make it harder on yourself. I figured you wouldn't answer it and just call them when you were ready to come back"

"I wanted to here her voice is all"

"I understand sweetheart I wont ask where you are just in case he probes me while I sleep" I chuckled at this

"good because I wouldn't tell you."

"are you and Dante getting along well?"

I looked over at him I knew he could here the conversation

"yes its funny how he went from my cousin to my secret lover and now my threat to my humanity"

His soft chuckle from the other side was comforting to me

"I am glad. Get yourself together. And ask Dante for the present I sent you. I will be filling it up on a daily basis"

Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a card ohhhh no not just any card! My favorite card in the card family! A credit card I squealed and took it

"the password is 122492" I memorized it "now you shouldn't have a problem finding a place to stay"

I couldn't help the tears that entered my eyes my grandfather understood why I left. He understood I needed time to get myself together to return to the family that sent me off to boarding school for 'safety reasons'. he was not ordering me to come back he was asking me to come home when I was ready.

"I am going to talk some sense into you father. And try and explain you leaving to them. Esme , Rose, and Jasper have understood so far it is your parents, Alice, and Emmet who cant reason why you have runaway. I think they just need some time"

I nodded "I love you pops" I whispered

"oh is my strong attitude-hormone filled granddaughter getting soft on me?"

Dante chuckled next to me and I wiped my eyes

"never!"

He sighed "just call an check in with me every once and a while so I know you safe"

"yup"

"oh and the whole lover thing was a bit dramatic don't you think?"

I smiled "ya but I bet you it will have Alice busting her brain as to why I never mentioned a lover in the past"

"you are to creative for your own good Belinda. But I guess you have the perfect blend of your parents to thank for that. I have to go back to the house Edward will come looking for me soon. I love you little one keep safe"

I nodded "I will, you to pops"

Then the line went dead. I sighed and looked at Dante "what?"

He smirked "so does this mean I get to be you secret lover in front of everyone except your human grandfather? Because we can get this whole lover thing started tonight!"

I blushed at his bluntness. It was as if he never got embarrassed by the things he said

"shut up and drive you perv" he smiled and pulled over

"hey let me see you leg"

"why?"

He rolled his eyes "can you trust me for a second….lover"

I punched him but shifted so my hurt ankle was visible. He leaned over and placed his hand over it. Slowly the pain melted away to his cool touch then it was complaetly gone. He sat back and took a huge breath. I was shocked when I moved my ankle and it didn't hurt. I moved it around to make sure I was not imagining things and saw that it was healed.

"you can heal?" I asked

Dante smiled "yeah. In my human life I was a doctor. I guess it just followed me into my new life"

I smirked "oh so the pervert was checking out his patients"

He looked over at me grinning "welllll since you're my patient right now…" he leaned over and I could have sworn he would have kissed me but chose to tickle me instead. I was happy of that cause I would have decked him right there. But not right now, right now I was dying of laughter.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I had Dante get us a room while I gave the car to a random person. It is probably reported stolen by now. I will tell Carlisle that I will be getting a car. During the few hours I knew Dante I shouldn't have been surprised that he got us the honeymoon suite. So when we walked in I just jumped into the bed and sighed

"did you bring a change of cloths?"

that's when I remembered that I didn't plan to stay out the night

"nope"

He sighed from the door

"I'm going to go and get some cloths to sleep in at the gift shop or something I will pick you up something to." I nodded into the pillow an herd the door close

I smiled and looked around the room. There was one bed; full sized. A living room area that was separated from the kitchen area by a 4 ft. wall. The bathroom was connected by the bedroom. I walked in an started the water. I wanted a really nice bath right now. I gathered the little bubble samples around the tub and poured them in. I walked into the room to see if Dante came back but the room was still empty. I looked in the fridge and pulled out a coke. 1.75 would be added to the hotel room. I took it into the bathroom and closed the door. By the time I had undressed and finished my coke it was high enough for me to get it. I sat quietly in the tub my arms wrapped around my legs that I had brought up to my chest. And I was hit with an unwanted flash back

_flash back_

_That day was the last day I herd of Jacob black. Of course I was young so I told my mom why I was crying. He never even tried to contact me. And then he had that face earlier in the car. Like he cared for me. I hated it. I let silent tears fall from my eyes. But wiped them when I herd the door open._

_"hey there was a store across the street so I just went thee. I got you pajamas. Underwear and a new braaaaaa"_

_I grinned Dante was freaking crazy I took my towel and got out and walked into the room he stared at me_

_"and I the perv? Miss I'm going to tempt the vampire with my body?"_

_I glared at him "just coming to get my things" I said snatching the bag on the bed. Something told me Dante was going to be an adventure! I needed one of those right now._

_I was crying in my room. My parents were waiting for me down stairs. They said it was my 10th birthday surprise. I was going to live with them in Paris. I was so mad. I didn't want to leave! Especially because of Jacob! that's when I had the urge to see him. I slowly climbed out of my window into the tree. I made my way down and made a run for Leah's job. Leah came to get me after work so I could play in La Push. It took me about 20 minutes to get there. I was tired but I ran in._

_"Leah!" I yelled and saw her shocked face as I ran to her behind the stores counter._

_"lin? What happened?" she said picking me up. I cried into her shoulder_

_"mom-mom-an-and dad came -an-an-and they said- th-they are taking me to -pai-pair-pairs!"_

_I saw the shock on her face "oh sweet heart" she cooed rubbing my back_

_I couldn't understand why Jacob and the others teased her about being cold. She is always nice to me_

_"bob I'm leaving I got an emergency" she yelled and carried me to her car. She pulled out and drove me to La Push/ I wanted to see Jacob badly. I thought we had passed my aunt Alice's car but I couldn't be sure it drove by too fast. We finally got there and I jumped out of the car. Jacob was in the house and his door was open. He sat on the stairs leading up to his room. I ran and hugged him_

_"Jacob! don't let them take me away!" I wailed I felt his extra warm hands grip my shoulders and he gently pushed me backwards. I stared up at him_

_"hey lin. I herd the good news. I hope you have fun in Paris"_

_I was shocked I could have sword Jacob would fight for me to stay_

_"no because I'm not going!" I said firmly_

_"yes you are you have to your parents want you to"_

_I was getting mad he shouldn't be acting this way. didn't he want me here?_

_"no I am not I am going to stay with you, Sam, Leah, Quil, and the others!" I said stomping my foot. Jacob took his hands off my shoulders_

_"Belinda, you are going" he said firmly again_

_"no Jacob I am staying here for ever!"_

_Jacob was shaking and he stood up walking to the back of the house I followed him determined to stay with him forever. But he saw me and glared. Jacob had never glared at me. He faced me completely now and yelled_

_"Go to Paris damit stop being a spoiled brat!" he yelled punching the wall_

_I stepped back. Jacob didn't want me anymore. I had tears in my eyes but he didn't look at me I took a few more steps in the direction of the door when he looked down at me. He had a look of surprise as if he didn't expect me to cry about this_

_"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!" I made a run for the door but he caught my hand_

_"LEAH" I yelled and she was there in a second she stared at me then Jacob_

_"what the hell are you doing?" she asked him "Leah I want to go home and then to Paris tell Jacob to leave me alone!" I said and he let go I ran into her arms and sobbed._

_End flash back_

That day was the last day I herd of Jacob black. Of course I was young so I told my mom why I was crying. He never even tried to contact me. And then he had that face earlier in the car. Like he cared for me. I hated it. I let silent tears fall from my eyes. But wiped them when I herd the door open.

"hey there was a store across the street so I just went thee. I got you pajamas. Underwear and a new braaaaaa"

I grinned Dante was freaking crazy I took my towel and got out and walked into the room he stared at me

"and I the perv? Miss I'm going to tempt the vampire with my body?"

I glared at him "just coming to get my things" I said snatching the bag on the bed. Something told me Dante was going to be an adventure! I needed one of those right now.

**yay i finished chapter 2! i filled in what had happened for her to hate jacob so much so i hope that is claer for everyone! im very sleepy so i am heading in! i ohope you like it and pretty plz reveiw!**


End file.
